Field of the Disclosure
This relates to a light emitting device package.
Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting device, for example, a light emitting diode, may include a semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light. Such a light emitting diode may generate light using such a semiconductor device, thus consuming relatively little power compared to, for example, an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp. The light emitting diode may generate light using a potential gap of the semiconductor device, thus providing relatively long lifespan and fast response time, and being environmentally friendly.